Changing the past so the future can live on
by Inu-bitch
Summary: With the village distoried Naruto is given a chance to change the past with him going back in time what new thing will he face how will the future change is it for the better or the worst? Naruto Harlem
1. Chapter 1

**Yelling**

_**KYUUBI OR DEMON TALKING**_

Normal talking

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter one: **

**We can change the past?**

Naruto sat on a stone watching the water of the river wash the leaves downstream, soft tears ran down his cheeks. 'It has been over a year since the hidden leaf was destroyed and I lost everyone that had ever mattered to me.'

**Flashback**

Orochimaru led the army against the village; the attack was a surprise to everyone. The hokage was one of the first to fall. Naruto fought him head on in the hokages office. He was mocking the fact that he had maneuvered the Uchia massacre he minupated the council to put the order out for them to be killed and Sasuke came to him just like he knew he would. Orochimaru went to throw his sword in to Naruto's chest and Sakura had gotten in between them taken the blow to the chest instead. Before either Naruto or Orochimaru could acknowledge what had happened a sword slammed throw Orochimaru's back so it was sticking out of his chest and Naruto was covered in both Sakura's and Orochimaru's blood, and Sasuke stood behind him holding the handle of the blade. Sasuke was killed by Kabuto seconds after he killed Orochimaru.

Tsunade had died in the hospital at the beginning of the attack. She had been in the middle of delivering Ino's baby when the hospital was blown up. Hinata was the only survivor in the hospital due to a necklace she wore that Naruto had given her to shield her from attacks. Hinata was rescued from the ruins of the hospital by Itachi though she never saw his face.

Even the sand siblings died in the battle of the hidden leaf Naruto was the last leaf ninja facing the enemies when Itachi attacked them from behind and removed Naruto from the battle and the ruins of the village to where he had left the injured Hinata.

**End Flashback**

'Not a night goes by where I am not haunted by the memory of Sakura being covered in blood a sword through her chest while she is in my arms I am haunted by the memory of her heart stopping within a second after she threw herself in the way of the blow for me. Hinata and I are the only ninja survivors of the village very few villagers survived and they were moved to Hidden sand. Hinata, Itachi and I destroyed the Sound village completely as soon as Hinata and I were healed enough for the battle.'

A twig snapping startled Naruto out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw that Hinata and Itachi were walking towards him. "Naruto I would like to talk to you if it is alright." Itachi stated as he took a seat next to Naruto on the log.

"Okay what do you need to talk to me about?" 'Please don't tell me he wants me to pay him back for saving our lives and getting revenge.' Naruto smiled as he looked at Itachi while Hinata joined him on the log sitting on the other side of Naruto.

"I want to know Naruto now that you got your revenge on the sound village, what do you plan to do now? Do you plan to return to the Sun? Or are you planning to become a drifter like myself and your old sensei was?" Itachi asked as he gave Naruto a soft smile.

"I honest don't want to go back to the Suna since I have no one, I think I am going to travel the world and learn all the new techniques I can. I lost Ino and Sakura both of my wives and my only child when Orochimaru attacked the village. Hinata is all I have left." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and hugged her.

"What if I told you there was a way to go back in time and change the past? Where I could send you both back in time to where you both first become a ninja, I make you both younger but you will hold the knowledge you have now. I can tell you how to get papers to prove me being set up by Orochimaru and stop Sasuke from going to him. You know how to remove the curse seal on his neck now and you will be able to do it when he receives it. I can tell you who to talk to who to tell and how to change the past and stop certain events from happing. Think it over both of you and tell me what you think of that idea." Itachi stated and stood to leave the two while he went to the closest village to buy items for dinner.

Hinata snuggled in to Naruto as they thought over the new information silently wishing she could make Naruto as happy as he was when he married Ino and Sakura; she wished she hadn't been quite about wanting the same with him.

Naruto looked at Hinata as she snuggled in to him 'wonder why she never wanted to marry me, was it because she didn't want to share me or that she was jealous of Sakura and Ino, was she just scared?' "Hinata may I ask you a personal question?" at her nod he continued "Why is it when I married Sakura and Ino you didn't want to marry me as well?"

"I wanted to but I was told by my families' counsel that if I married you they would put the caged bird seal on me and I would be kicked out of the clan. At that time I was afraid of that happening but now I regret not marring you when I had the chance." Hinata frowned as she looked at her toes.

Naruto smiled and kissed her then said, "When Itachi gets back I plan to tell him I want to go back and change the past. I won't make you come with me Hinata it is up to you."

"I want to go with you the two of us together can have a better chance at stopping the destruction of the village then one would have and I can change the person everyone remembers from our past." Hinata smiled as she said that and stood yanking Naruto with her to join the camp site where Itachi was just returning from getting items for dinner.

**After Dinner**

Itachi looked at Naruto when he had told Itachi that he and Hinata had decided to go back in time to change the future and smiled. "I am glad you two decided to do this; but first I want to train you both in some different stronger skills then what you have now. I also wanted to seal the nohiebe inside Hinata that demon will be almost as strong as the Kyuubi but will be hidden from the rest of the world since the first hokage was supposed to destroy him but I uncovered the hidden scroll and discovered the secret that was hidden from the rest of the world. It will give you the power you will need to battle the sound if I am not there."

"Okay when do we start the training on the skills you want us to learn?" Hinata asked without batting an eye. "Oh and when did you want to seal the nohiebe inside me?"

"We will seal the nohiebe inside you tomorrow then I will start training Naruto while you rest. The sealing process will make you tired and you will sleep all day and night tomorrow. But I have special moves I only want Naruto to know because it is designed for a male to use it only a woman would end up nearly killing herself and I know for a fact that my mother tried it and almost died because of it." Itachi stated as he looked over a scroll.

"Okay." Naruto stated as he stood and walked away from the camp as he striped his shirt off.

Well here is a preview of my first straight story. Tell me what you think Reviews are always appreciated. Any other pairing you want to see with Naruto in this story other then Hinata Sakura Ino and Temari let me know. Love it? Hate it? Tell me either way.


	2. Please read and sign

Share

Email

Earn

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter or squeal to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Inu-bitch**


End file.
